turned upside down
by hubball666
Summary: He lay on the floor, face pressed into the hot, unforgiving earth as the sun blazed down on his young body Sid maverick is in a place completley knew to him, how will the new world react to these intruders?
1. welcome to this word, Sid

Turned upside down.

Key

/. Talk /. Jap talk

Talk English

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.0

He lay on the floor, face pressed into the hot, unforgiving earth as the sun blazed down on his young body – heat so intense that he had never experienced anything like it in his entire fourteen years of life. Groaning, he tried to wipe the sweat from the back of his neck, his mind panicked when he found himself unable to move. His whole body was immobile, yet he could still feel anything that touched him. Trying to calm himself down he concentrated on the things that he could feel; a gnat began to explore the back of his head. After a few minutes of feeling it repeating the same pattern, he became severely, and ultimately, pissed.

Footsteps approached him, he managed to think about his situation: face down; can't move; surrounded by strangers in a place completely unrecognisable.

One of them talked in a language he faintly recognized.

_Oh crap, what was fucked in Japanese again? _

Hands wrapped around his torso and he was hauled over a shoulder, his limbs hanging loosely at the sides. The gnat flew off; he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

_This isn't over yet boy._

Another thought rushed through his groggy mind, an image of a person, someone he knew, someone close.

_Sarah! _

He forced his head to move, ignoring the incredible pain it caused his neck, ignoring the cracking sound. She wasn't anywhere close.

_How's that possible?! She was with me when… when…. GAH! I can't remember when!_

His head slumped once again.

_Damn it! Where can she be?_

A grunt came from his left. He moved his eyes, his neck unable to take much more punishment. He saw a flash of a black mini skirt as Sarah was carried past.

_Ah, there she is. She's awake to, thank god_.

He felt he knew her as more than just a friend… girlfriend? Something told him no, not girlfriend… sister? Yes! Sister, but the same part that told him she wasn't his girlfriend said there was a complication here… complication, hmmm, half? No no, not half… adopted! Yes! Adopted, she was his adopted sister. But where were the parents then? Images flashed once again through his mind, a kind but stern man and a pretty and caring woman, oriental, and the man was English bred through and through. He saw himself talking and playing with them, play fighting with the man, and messing up the womens hair. Were those their parents? He thought so. He remembered something else, something important but no matter how much he concentrated on it, it eluded him.

The wind sailed past him, ruffling his dark brown, long on top but short back and sides, hair. Something pulled against his neck, not painfully, but just a light tug. It began to slowly rise in volume, the pressure building up. He released the contents of his stomach over whatever was carrying him. A few constructive insults followed the purging.

_Japanese! My mother is Japanese!_

The slight tugging still played at his neck, but it wasn't the sickly kind. Later, he thought, right now I need to know what's going on. He forced his eyes to concentrate on the then and now. He moved them from left to right, up and down, trying to take in what was happening. How long was he there for? Couldn't have been more than half an hour, tops. How did he get there? He didn't know, his mind was still in a confused state, grey patches flowing around his brain. He noticed the ground flashing past them.

_What the hell, we flying?_

Sid looked left, saw no walls, and then looked down once again. He had to fight to keep his eyes open, the land of slumber looking all to promising right now. Eyelids began to slowly close his vision, making it a narrow slit. But during this time, he finally fount out how they were travelling. If he had control, he would have laughed.

_Running, were running. Man what a mess. _

Chapter 1.2

Lights flashed above him, bright white lights, why were they flashing? He quickly realised it was his eyes coming in and out of focus. He let out a groan.

_Where am I now?_

One of the people surrounding him noticed his open eyes and leaned in close.

"/. You alright?! Can you hear me/." he asked, rather loudly in both ears.

_How rude._

He tried to reply, but his mouth wouldn't obey him. Hell he didn't even know what to say if it did obey him. Maybe something along the lines of "Yeah, just peachy mate, in a weird country, with no idea how I got here, no clue where I am now, and, most importantly, I cant feel my penis… just fine" Maybe not the most tactful of things to say, but, right now, he was to confused to care.

The stretcher he was on pushed open a white double door. The clang of metal on wood rang in his ears, making him cringe feebly.

Stupid really, I can think perfectly well, but my body doesn't seem to like me anymore… maybe this is what Michael Jackson feels like? (A/N bad I know, but it made me chuckle)

He went through another set of doors, and the stretcher stopped in a white by white room, with multiple instruments assorted on trays and shelves around the room. A drip was forced into his arm, the steel drip stand rolled into place. The needle going in made him groan in pain.

"/. He can still feel things. /." Someone said a male.

"/. 25ml's of anaesthetic, now/." Another voice said a female.

Another needle was forced into his arm, and once it was pulled out, the effects of the drug were almost instantaneous. He saw a faint green glow before the darkness once again came over him.

Chapter 1.4

"Sid!" a voice called.

_Don't wanna wake up, leave me alone!_

"Sid!" the same voice called again.

_No!_

"Sid!"

_I'm gonna hit whoever that is_. His eyes opened slowly. He quickly closed them again when the bright flash from the overhead light burnt his retinas.

"'Bout time!" said an aggravated voice beside him. One he recognized all to well. He gingerly opened his eyes and slowly looked to the left of his bed. His dark blue eyes met stunning green.

"Love m' really" he ground out, his throat feeling like he swallowed sand paper laced with barbed wire. Sarah seemed to notice his discomfort, for she held out a glass of water just in front of his lips and titled it back. He took a hungry swig, causing him to cough violently. The glass was quickly called away. "Good stuff" he spluttered. He managed to stop his coughing, laying his head back into the pillow, took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"You aren't hurt are you?" he asked Sarah. She gave off a chocked laugh.

"I should be asking you that" her voice had an underlying tone of sadness.

Sid closed his eyes "I'm ok"

"Forever valiant"

"… Nope, just cheerful" a small smile graced his lips "and anyway, its natural instinct" Arms were thrown around his waist, a head buried into his chest.

"Don't scare me like that again you idiot!" she sobbed into his muscled chest. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms weakly around her.

"I'll be sure not to" he said carefully, her sobs slowly etching away.

They stayed like that for quite a while, just happy to be close to one another. The carefree moment was broken when a knock came rather abruptly on the door.

"/. Come in /." He said. Sarah looked at him confused for a moment wondering why he was speaking his second language. A typical nurse came in, the white top tucked into a white skirt with white tights and shoes and a little hat perched on top of her head. She bowed quickly, clutching the clipboard to her chest.

"/. Afternoon… /." She left the sentence lingering. Sid smiled and filled in the gap.

"/. Sid, Sid maverick, and this /." He nodded his head toward Sarah "/. Is my sister, Sarah maverick /." The Nurse stood up and smiled politely at him.

"/. How are you feeling Sid-san/." His eyebrows furrowed.

"/. Sid-san/." He asked. The nurse giggled a little.

"/. It's an honorific, something we place after names to show politeness or familiarity /." Sid smiled.

"/. What's the one for familiarity then/."

"/. Kun /." The nurse answered.

"/. Then call me Sid-kun nurse-san /." Sid beamed at her, his award winning smile making the young nurse blush a little. Sid wasn't an unhandsome boy, in fact far from it; he was one of the most handsome boys at his school, his half Japanese half English accent and looks adding to that charm. His muscled body was due to ten years of intense Sai (A/N pronounced say) do (A/N pronounced Doh) Kai (A/N pronounced Kai) Karate training. It wasn't over done muscle, enough to give the definition and strength, not enough to affect his joints and stunt growth. Right now though, the only thing keeping that toned body from the rest of the world was a thin piece of green cloth in the shape of a hospital gown.

"/. Sid-kun it is then /." She smiled once again, the blush gone from her cheeks "/. How are you Sid-kun/."

Sid grimaced a little "/. I've been better, my body's still a little weak, and my head feels like it's been cracked open, but not to bad considering /."

Sarah raised her eyebrows "Damn right it's not to bad! Your kidneys lungs and liver were damn near not working!" Sid's eye widened as he turned to face Sarah.

"Well, nice to know the, whatever it was didn't change you"

"Oh shut up!" The nurse watched this exchange with a growing sense of unease. She dared not interrupt; she wouldn't have if she didn't need to give him the antibiotics.

"/. Umm, a-ano, Sid-kun you need your medicine /." She didn't know what they were arguing about, but if it got any further, it could very well escalate into something, unfavourable. Sid looked at the nurse and blinked.

"/. Why do I need medicine? I wasn't infected by anything /." The nurse's face soured "/. Was I/."

"/. A… abnormality entered your system. From what tests we took, it doesn't seem to be a harmful virus, in fact it seems to be doing nothing at all, but this medicine is just in case anything happens /." He took the offered medicine

"/. Thank-you, nurse-san /." He smiled once again "/. Do you have any idea when we will be out of here/." A finger went to her lip as she thought about it.

"/. Mou, maybe about a day, maybe even tonight. /."

Chapter 1.6

Sid followed the "anbu" members, as they called themselves, through the double doors to the hospital. An elite special ops team that dealt with mostly every high class missions, he also fount out the name of the city he was staying in, Konoha.

No where in England then, but we'll worry about that later.

He studied them; there form fitting black leather armour, the same black cloaks that covered the leather armour. And the masks. Oh the masks. A green vulture, the one introduced as night-hunter, and a purple tiger, the one introduced as night-seeker. Both radiated power, both radiated authority, but, more importantly than the others, they both radiated control.

The ability to use power is a brilliant thing.

But the want to use it could destroy nations.

The ability to have restraint is the ability builds towns.

No restraints, means destruction.

Something Sid remembered, he couldn't remember from where though. Again the grey spots clouded most of his memories. He'll ask Sarah later. He glanced backwards towards her. Her long sleeved, dark blue, top that ended just before her belly button fitted her form nicely, along with a rose design that went over her well developed chest. A black skirt that frilled outwards ended halfway down her thighs, with the rest of her thin legs covered by thigh length, black, socks. Converses, half tied up, went over her small feet. A total height of five foot five, she was quite a small person, especially for a fifteen year old, but a person you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. Her Iron Tai Chi style of fighting was a force to be reckoned with, capable of disrupting the nervous system and easily breaking bones. Her black hair was cut short at the back, while a fringe went over her left eye with the dyed red tips. (Think of Hinata's hair, but a fringe instead of those handlebar things she has) She wasn't a stunner, she wasn't gorgeous, she was… cute. Of course tell her that and you'll visit the seven levels of hell.

A thought crossed his mind.

"/. What made you choose a vulture anbu-san/." Said Anbu looked behind him to the questioning face of Sid.

"/. I didn't, the mask chooses you. /." Sid's eyebrows furrowed

"/. What do you mean/." He asked.

"/. Well, every animal has a certain job, a vulture and any other bird is a hunter, a tiger, or any of the cat family, is a hunter and or stalker. /."

"/. So its like levels of skill, say for instance if you were a sparrow-/." He didn't need to see the Anbu's face to know he twitched "-/. You'd be under, say, a hawk/."

"/. Something like that /." Concluded the vulture Anbu, facing forward once again, the easy walking pace taking them through the crowded streets of Konoha. People turned to stare at them, it wasn't very often two English people were escorted by Anbu towards, wherever they were going.

"/. How many people live here/." Asked Sarah, unashamedly starting around.

"/. Cant reveal that /." Spoke up the tiger mask wearing anbu, her voice carrying a warning towards Sarah. The tiger's voice was unmistakably female, he should have guessed from the leather armour really, but she kept the cloak wrapped around her, keeping the form fitting armour out of sight. Sid must have shown his surprise for she turned to him and asked in a cold calculated voice "/. Shocked that a woman could be a deadly killer/." Sid blinked then, suddenly realising the danger he was in, brought his hands up and shook them wildly.

"/. No! I know just how deadly women can be, I mean Sarah's betting me at the moment. It's currently 168 to 167 to her. She's mean /." Sarah sucker punched Sid on the arm.

"I AM NOT MEAN!" The anbu's took a tentative step backwards as Sid rubbed his arm, tying to get some feeling back.

Sid stuck out his tongue "Are so" he turned to the tiger Anbu "/. See what I mean/."

"/. Point proven. /."

Chapter 1.8

"/. Hokage-sama, the Anbu's are here with the renegades /." The withered eyes of an aged man looked toward his informant.

"/. Thank you, send them in /." A swift bow and the assistant leaved through a set of double doors. Sarutobi finished signing a document and leaned back into his chair. He was an old person, but by no means a weak one. He could probably hold his own against anyone in this vast village. Wearing the traditional white robe of the Hokage, minus the wide rimmed hat that laid on his rationalised desk, he was the perfect image of "ruler". Double doors opened on well oiled hinges, and a boy or man walked in, hard to judge based on his size, followed by a girl of about fifteen. The boy let off a perfect bow, the girl following shortly after as if unsure of what to do.

"/. Afternoon ruler-san /." Sid straightened himself "/. I'm Sid maverick, and this is my sister Sarah maverick /." The old man smiled kindly and gestured to the two set out seats in front of his desk. The two took the seats and sat up straight waiting for the old man to continue.

"/. It's Hokage-sama, not ruler-san /." Sid had the decency to blush "/. And how old are you Sid-kun/."

" /. I'm only fourteen, ho-ka-ge-sama /." The word rolled of his tongue slowly, testing it out.

" /. Big for your age /." He leaned forward, elbows placed on the desk. "Would you prefer me to talk in English?" if it wasn't for his Japanese accent, you could almost pass him off for and old Englishman. Sid nodded.

"I can talk fluently in both languages, so which ever is easier for you Hokage-sama." He turned his head towards Sarah, who had an air of uncertainty about her.

"I- I can speak whichever as well Hokage-sama" Sarutobi smiled, the wrinkles making his face look like a withered prune.

"English it is. So tell me you two, how did you precisely get here?"

"You will have to ask Sarah, I can only remember here" once again his kind gaze went over to Sarah. "I-I can't remember much either. I sort of remember blackness, then after that, only this place." her shy voice came out.

"Blackness?" both men were listening to her now.

"Not blackness, sort of, emptiness, its hard to explain." She said, her eyebrows together in concentration. "Sort of like a vortex, purple in colour with white light shooting across it. It was wide at one end, thin in the middle and wider at the other end." She seemed uncertain for a while "I also remember a voice." The Hokage came to attention.

"A voice?" Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was Sid, but then I noticed the subtle difference, it was deeper, darker"

"What did it say?" there was a note of urgency in his voice, no matter how well he tried to cover it up, Sid picked up on it.

"I can't remember that well. I can only remember small clips." She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember, just even a little bit. "I think "This one" and "you will help" also "I will to" there was a lot more, but I can't remember it." She shrugged apologetically "Sorry" Sarutobi sighed.

"Don't worry about it" he looked at both of them, seriousness came into play. "A council meeting will be held tomorrow as to what to do with you" they both fidgeted in their seats. "Don't worry; you have me on your side." They relaxed a little, but only a little.

"Where are we staying?" you had to give him credit, his voice didn't waver, but his hand clenched his jeans so hard his knuckles were white through.

"In cells, over night, I'm sorry, but regulations and all that. If your story is fount believable, you will be allowed to stay here, if not, in the best case scenario you will be banished." Sarah gulped.

"Worse case scenario?" Sarutobi looked down.

"You will be sentenced to death"

Chapter end.


	2. The prelude to a new life 1

Turned upside down 2.

Key:

"/. Blah blah blah /." Japanese

"blah blah blah" English

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2.0**

Sid and Sarah were led down into a dark dungeon, past cuffed criminals in 12 by 12 foot cells. They were escorted through a door at the end into a single cell room. They were led into the cell, a two man one with a bunk bed, toilet sink combination, a small supply of books and a barred window. The cemented, dirt covered walls suggested many disease ridden inmates once resided in the cell. The once white button up shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, clung to Sid as he sweated. His blue, baggy jeans felt drenched, while his black and red skateboarding shoes dragged him down. A silver chain hung around his neck, a majestic silver dragon hung on the end. He fingered it, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. The beasts open mouth, arched back and splayed claws promised a swift death to any that crossed it. Of course the thing that crossed it would need to be about a centimetre tall, but you get the idea.

_Shame it's only a model_, thought Sid, _I could do with something to get us out of this mess_.

He glanced back at Sarah, who was still looking around the drab surroundings with piercing green eyes.

_I can handle it; I can't help but worry about her though. She acts tough, strong, she's soft really, a real cry baby._

Sid smiled. "I TAX TOP BUNK!" he roared, and started to climb the cold ladder. _Just_ _keep her distracted_. "NO WAY!" he heard her yell, before a hand wrapped around his foot and pulled him down. He landed painfully on his backside, just as Sarah disappeared up the ladder. Sid quickly stood up and grabbed the railings around the side of the bed. He bent his legs and jumped, using his arms to pull himself up and over. He landed on the bed just as Sarah put her first foot on it. She noticed him, sat on the edge and pouted.

"No fair, you know I don't like the bottom bunk" Sid shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"First come, first serve" Sarah tried again.  
"You know I can't sleep on bottom." Sid sighed. He leaned over the railings, snatched the pillow off the bottom bunk and placed it next to him.

"Happy now?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head again. Sarah looked away.

"You're a pervert" she said.

"You only just noticed?" Sid laughed when he had a glare sent his way. "It's no different than when we were kids"

"Course it is" she argued. Sid gave her a questioning look "I mean we've changed, were…" she looked for the right word "…Older"

Sid shrugged once again "Either this or you sleep bottom bunk, your choice" he settled into the un-comfy mattress "And besides, it's getting dark out, and I'm tired"

He closed his eyes to emphasize the point. "I hate you" he heard her whisper as she settled next to him.

"No you don't" he said cheekily.

_Just keep her distracted, no matter how idiotic you have to act. _

**Chapter 2.2**

The Hokage sat at his desk. In front of him sat two of the oldest and most respected council members, Hiko Karasatchi and Kuscho Karasatchi. Brother and sister and as stubborn as hell.

"/. We can't let them in /." said Hiko, his old voice rumbling through the equally old building.

"/.Why not? We've had many cases like this before and besides, you've seen them, there is no taint of evil on them /." The Hokage argued.

"/. True there have been many cases, but only three out of the thousands we have had survived, and with the last one you said exactly what your saying now /." Hokage twitched, and a hand went under his desk. It closed upon a concealed Kunai (dagger) strapped to the bottom of the desk. _NO, Sarutobi, control yourself! No matter how much I detest them, I need them on my side._

"/. She would still be here if she hadn't met him /." he said through clenched teeth, releasing his vice like grip on the Kunai.

"/. And what makes you think he won't get to these two as well/." asked Kuscho, her equally old voice matching Hiko's rumbling tone.

Sarutobi smiled, he had an answer to that one.

"/. We place them on a Gennin (A/N Gennin is a rank, Gennin being the lowest. Gennin, Chuunin, Jounnin, Anbu and Hokage are the ranks. There are multiple branches off each, but they are the basics.) Team /." he knew the yells of rage were coming.

"/. PERPOSTEROUS/." Shouted Hiko

"/. We won't allow it/." Said Kuscho, her voice not as heated, but the message just as clear.

"/. Why not/." Sarutobi demanded "/. They will get the right training, they will get the required protection, and the last place anyone would look for them would be on the frontlines. /."

"/. Their chakra coils (A/N explain later about chakra and chakra coils) wouldn't have been developed /." Said Hiko

" /. There are techniques for that /." Retaliated Sarutobi

" /. There life threatening /." Cut in Kuscho, trying to get some leverage on the argument. Sarutobi didn't fail to notice that their statements no longer said "Kill them!" but instead were worried about their health.

_There failing_ thought Sarutobi smugly.

"/. No more than the ones we use everyday /." Said the Hokage

"/. Financial problems will occur within the group /." Said Hiko, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and smiled at him. Financial problems were the least off their worries.

"/. I'll cover the expenses, paying each the extra amount they need. /." The two elders looked mortified "/. Its not to big an expense, and once they both reach Jounnin and branch off to form their own teams they wont need the extra money /."

"/. Own teams/." The Hokage's gaze was drawn towards Hiko.

"/. Naturally, they will be progressing through the ranks. /." Said Sarutobi in a matter of fact voice. Kuscho sighed, nodding slowly.

"/. Very well Sarutobi, you have mine and Hiko's vote, but if any violent action is taken against Konoha by them two, we will personally see to it that they will be banished. /." Warned Hiko as he stood up, his old bones cracking, the Hokage stood up with them. He held out a hand to the both of them.

"/. Thank-you, you wont regret it /." He said as his hand was shook.

"/. See to it that we wont, Hokage-sama /." Concluded Kuscho, as she and Hiko turned and left, a small slam coming from them closing door. They walked down the many steps that littered the Hokage tower, nodded to the young receptionist as they past, and walked out into the hot sun. Hiko breathed in, turned to Kuscho and smiled.

"/. I was going to agree with him anyway /."

"/. Me too /."

**Chapter 2.4**

Sarah opened her eyes, slowly testing out the new morning light. She groaned when she sat up, her back cramped from the un-comfy mattress. She looked to where they slept last night, only to find Sid wasn't there. That's when she became aware of the heavy breathing, the grunts and the creaking bed. Sarah leaned over the edge of the bunk bed, and watched with interest, as Sid trained.

He was in the press up position, feet resting on top of the bottom bunk so that his body was parallel to the floor.

"Up early" commented Sarah, her chin resting on the cold metal bars as she watched him continuously move himself up and down. He let out a short laugh and looked over his shoulder at Sarah, flashing a smile, before turning back to his press ups.

"Early bird, catches, the worm" face still turned towards the floor, his sentence broken in time with him rising and falling. Sarah couldn't help but notice the muscles at work under his shirt. She smiled cheekily and held up her finger, as if the next thing she said would be the most important thing in the world.

"Ah, but the late worm survives"

"Heh, no one, likes a, smartarse. 50" he changed how he was doing them, going from flat palmed to his index and middle finger knuckles. Sarah climbed down the ladder, landing on the ground with a little thud. She stretched lifting her arms above her head, a crack coming from her shoulders, before she walked over to Sid and stood next to him, hands on her hips and glaring at him. He sighed and she heard him mutter something along the lines of "I only just recovered from last time, crazy women." She threw her right leg out towards his stomach. Sid pushed with his arms and lifted himself into the air. With legs still on the bed and arms down in a double block the kick was stopped and Sid rolled forward, getting up at the end of the roll much like a rugby player about to enter a scrum.

"You've gotten slower Sid" He smiled and stood up straight, reaching his full height of five foot ten.

"You'd be if you just went through the training I did." She charged him, body low, arms ready, and threw a punch towards his face. He blocked outwards with his right fore arm before bringing his left into Sarah's stomach. She gave a little squeal of pain before kneeing him in the groin, causing him to give out his own little squeal. He pushed her away, her falling onto her back. He bent over, grabbing his sore groin, and glared at Sarah.

"You have no idea how much that hurts" He watched as Sarah picked herself up, brushed of imaginary dust and settled into an open fighting stance.

"Course I do, why else would I do it?" Sid growled and rushed forward, the pain in his groin momentarily forgotten. He stopped just before he reached her and ducked, surprising Sarah, before he stood once again and head butted her in the chin. He followed up with a kick to the stomach, then an elbow the back of the neck when she bent over. She hit the floor, and Sid smiled. "You forgot a very important fact didn't you?" he asked as he circled Sarah. Sarah once again picked herself up, crouching on one knee. He leaned forward and smiled "I can fight dirtier than you" two fingers were jabbed into the joint at his jaw, he immediately loss use of it. He pulled back instinctively, rubbing the jabbed point. "You're forgetting something to" Said Sarah standing slowly up "My way of fighting dirty."

Ten years of Sai do Kai Karate trained Sid's muscles and speed greatly. Able to keep up with his father at such a young age he was a modern day prodigy. He trained mercilessly, always pushing himself further and further. He entered tournaments, always managing to make it to the semi finals, and more often than not the finals. He always strived for the next fight, always wanting to test himself, to get stronger. But no matter how hard someone trains, no matter for how long, there's one thing you can never train, your joints. That's why Sarah's Iron Tai Chi (A/N don't know if it's a real style, but for this story its important, you will find out later) becomes so useful, she doesn't aim for the chest or the face she aims for joints and pressure points. For eleven years of her fifteen year life she had trained, always trying to match Sid, and vice versa. She entered the same tournaments, the same training regimes, everything, she is a formidable fighter.

That is why both of them loved it.

His jaw cracked, and he did an experimental opening and closing. "That hurt to" said Sid, before running forward once again. Sarah leaned forward on the balls of her feet, ready to spring forward. Sid fainted to the left, than span to the right. He smiled as he did so, noticing that Sarah fell for it. He backhanded the back of her head with his left hand, before grabbing her flailing arm with his right and then ramming his left elbow into her shoulder joint. He forced her to the ground, him sitting on top keeping his hold on her shoulder.

"Do you give?" she struggled, briefly, which Sid felt was strange. One thing he learnt about Sarah with fighting her for all these years was that she was flexible enough to get out of a situation like this. He should be on the ground with two of her finger resting on his carotid artery (A/N artery in the neck), her maniac grin and the question "do you give up you wimp?" he would struggle until she pressed, cutting the blood flow to his body and him passing out.

"Yeah" she replied, and groaned as Sid let go of her arm and stood up. She rolled over onto her back and sat up, rotating her shoulder. She visibly jumped when Sid crouched down in front of her, a hair width between their faces.

"Worry doesn't suit you" he said seriously, as he wiped sweat from his brow. She looked at him for a second before looking away. "And don't say you aren't, you only ever stop training when you want to talk about something, so what's up?" her mouth opened, before slowly closing again. She tried once more, and a sentence, nothing more than a whisper came out.

"I'm scared" her eyes were downcast "I have no idea what's going to happen to us I don't like it." She whispered, playing idly with her skirt. Sid sat down cross legged in front of her, letting her get it out. Her voice rose a little "I mean, here you are, smiling and joking and acting as though nothing is wrong, when were god only knows where, away from people we know, and away from mum and dad." She looked him dead in the eye "What's going to happen to us?"

Sid closed his eyes and crossed his arms, giving this some thought. "To be completely honest, I have absolutely no idea" he looked back at Sarah and let off a small smile "but why worry about things you know nothing about?" he noticed her downtrodden expression.

"Awww don't be like that" he moaned, sitting her in his lap and pulling her into a hug. Sid always was the physical kind, preferring to hug and play fight than talk. It didn't mean he couldn't have a deep and meaningful talk; he just liked to have contact with someone while doing it. It wasn't the fact Sarah minded either, she rather enjoyed it, but of course that brought its own problems. She wasn't naïve enough to not know what it was, but she was smart enough to be confused by it.

_Go for it _would say the first thought at a time like this.

_He wouldn't mind _would pop in the second one.

_He's family! _Would shout the third, making the others shuffle their feet and back away, muttering _yeah…family… of course._

But like an unwanted tumour, a forth thought would come out of the dark, and in a sickening tone would say, _why was family the _third _thought? _Then disappear laughing evilly.

She hated her mind.

Her head rested against his shoulder, stubbornly held back tears brimming her eyes. "We'll be fine" he said with the utmost conviction, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders "We've got the leader of this village on our side. We have done nothing violent towards this town, the people that live here or the buildings they live in. We've been as polite as possible, answering questions truthfully, so the chances of anything bad happening are next to none." He sighed and tightened his grip on Sarah just that little bit more. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried, hell I'm scared" Sarah looked up at his blue eyes, only truth were contained in them "But, I'd prefer to spend my time being happy than being a moody bastard like your being right now." He reached forward and picked up the necklace that hung loosely around her neck, and held it up in front of her eyes. "You're meant to be our sunshine, so cheer up!" her eyes focused on the miniature, silver sun, and its rounded centre home to tiny details. Around it equally tiny triangles resembled the rays. She smiled, just as warm as the real sun, and hugged Sid back.

"Such a smooth talker" Said Sarah, smiling contently

"It's essential with you" it never lasts. SMACK!

**Chapter 2.6**

_The meetings tomorrow… _Sarutobi picked up the pieces of paper pilled neatly in front of him containing the names of all the clan's heads. He scrolled down and put a tick next to all the people he had currently convinced.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Inuzuka Tsume

Aburame Shibi

Yamanaka Inoichi

Akimichi Chouza

Nara Shikaku

_And I have no idea what's going to happen. _He placed the papers back down onto the desk. Swivelling around on his chair, he turned to face the wall length window. Konoha stretched for uncountable miles around, ranging sizes of rooftops, tall buildings and short stumpy buildings. _It somehow works, Kami_ ( A/N god basically)_ knows how but it works. It shouldn't work. A city that has seen so much violence as Konoha shouldn't still be working_.

Sarutobi saw a little man hand a tray full of assorted ninja weapons over to a tall, brown haired ninja. The small cogs he was classed as. Without the small cogs working, the big ones wouldn't move. Without kunai, without shurikens, without swords, without spears, the ninja world would cease to exist, not able to defend or attack. _What a peaceful world that would be._ _No wars in which we bring children up in, no ruined lives, happy, _full, _families. _Sarutobi sighed. _But that will never happen, at least not while humans rule this earth._ His withered eyes caught sight of children playing in the park. _What a sad life you have ahead of you._ He musings were stopped when a firm knock sounded on his fine oak doors. Sarutobi quickly hid away his papers, tided himself up and shouted in a firm commanding voice "/. Come in/."

The doors opened, and a scarred, one armed old war hawk walked in, closing the door behind him. Sarutobi stiffened, this man always made him feel uncomfortable. While no longer able to fight effectively, his mind became a terrible weapon. Being able to think his way out of almost any situation, he became firmly opposed to Sarutobi, for reasons completely of his own. His political importance and influence are used greatly to his advantage, able to manipulate events into what he sees best fit.

He once created and controlled the Anbu training division known as "Root" but was disbanded through actions of the council after finding out exactly what he did there. He rid his trainees of emotion, turning them into effective killing machines.

It was all in the past now. What stood in front of Sarutobi was a one armed old man, missing an eye, a cross shaped scar on his chin, which uses a walking stick to get around. Bandages covered his forehead and almost complete right side of his face. A black tuft of hair rested on top of his head, like in defiance of becoming bald, while the rest of his face had resigned itself to its fate. Old, wrinkled and weary, Danzou sat down in the chair in front of Sarutobi without an invitation.

"/. Danzou /." The Hokage greeted with a small nod.

"/. Sarutobi /." Danzou's old voice rung out. _If_ _it wasn't for the fact he was a manipulative bastard, it would be a quite nice sounding voice,_ thought Sarutobi grimly. "/. As I'm sure you know, I have already fount out about the… intruders /." He said with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, _that slimy little, if he's done anything…_

"/.And I wish to tell you, that you have my vote /." Sandaime's eyes opened wide. _He's helping me? _He fount no indication of lying in Danzou's body posture. _What does he want?_

"/. Ok Danzou, thank-you, but I must ask, why/." Sarutobi leaned forward, wanting this answer. The war hawk seemed to consider this question for a while, before finally deciding _what the hell?_ And going for it

"/. You know why, _Hokage-sama. _/." He didn't fail to pick up the resentment there. Hell, a blind cricket that can no longer hear would have picked up on it. He chose to leave it for now, and instead opted for a more important question.

"/. About what was predicted, about the prophecy/." Asked Sarutobi, his now taking on an immediate seriousness, not suited at all to his kind face. This caused Danzou to smile.

" /. Bingo, about the prophecy, yes. Even if it was made by a senile sage- /."

" /. I'd hardly call him senile /."

" /. Quite /." Continued Danzou, not liking the interruption. " /. As I was saying, even if it was made by a _senile-_ /." Danzou dared him to interrupt, the Hokage merely smiled and leaned back into his chair. "/. -sage, he was quite respected and widely known around here, and, as I remember, quite a formidable opponent. /."

Sarutobi sighed "/. That he was. /." He thought back to their fight, he remembered every detail, no matter how hard he tried to forget.

" /. Anyway, my point is, how can we pass up on this opportunity. It seems just too convenient, too planned to be an accident. /."

The Sandaime Hokage looked in Danzou's black eyes "/. You want access to this two I suppose/." Danzou meet his gaze flatly, no emotion running through his battle scarred face. Sarutobi's fears were confirmed when he said "/. Naturally, I wish to train them. /."

_I'm too old for this_. "/. Fine, but you will have to do it in their own time, when they won't be training with their teams or out on missions. /." Sarutobi's voice turned angry "/. If I find out that you are reverting back to your old ways, there will be hell to pay, are we clear/."

"/. I've learnt my lesson; there will be no more than training going on between me and them. /." He smiled, but his eyes held an odd glint, one Sarutobi didn't like at all.

**Chapter 2.8**

The cell door opened and in walked the two Anbu members from the other day. Sid leaned out from the bottom bunk, blinked, then smiled brilliantly at them both.

"/. Hello again Anbu-san's /." He waved. Sarah leaned over from the top bunk and gave a little wave as her greeting.

"/. Hello to you to Sid-san, Sarah-san. /." Said the vulture masked Anbu, nodding to them both in turn. "/. You are both to appear in front of our council. We have been ordered to take you there, please, follow us /." Vulture stepped to the side and gestured them forward, as Tiger mask led the way. Sid followed, Sarah keeping close to him. Vulture pulled out a ring of keys from under the black cloak and locked the cell doors behind them, the keys quickly returning to underneath his cloak.

"/. And no looking now, I know what pubescent boys are like /." Said Tiger, looking back at him her voice carrying a joking edge to it, causing Sid to blanch, blush, then look away and pout. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to give an insulted look, which would have worked to if it wasn't for the small smile tugging at his lips.

"/. Like I'd stare at you /." His eyes widened and he turned his head very slowly to the Anbu. Tiger stood ram rod still, before slowly turning, like those evil china dolls that always seem to move from the place you put them last night.

"/. Oh, shit /." Whispered the Vulture Anbu, who had, well, sidled wasn't the word because that implied it was stealthy, his movement was one of a soldier trying to get away from a live grenade, Sarah just being that trench he needed. Sid realised the predicament he was in, and started to slowly back away, his hands up in front of him as though they could ward her off. A fool's hope.

"/. Hehe, now don't act rashl- JESUS H CHRIST/." A kunai sped past his ear, nicking it. Sid wasted no time in turning and running away, Tiger Anbu close on his heels. He rushed into the warden's office- _a dead end he noted grimly_ - which had a table situated in the middle, grey walls, a single chair and paper strewn across it. A coffee machine sat in the corner, spider webs crawling across the oak wood surface. He turned, and there was Tiger, doing exactly what her name said, stalking him. _Low centre of gravity, hands prepared, eyes never leaving mine._ He sighed, _even when messing around they show no weaknesses, they are very highly trained._ He noticed the light gleaming of the very sharp looking knife, gulped and fount himself doing something he hasn't done since he was six. His knees were shaking, his hands were sweaty and his teeth were chattering. He was _scared_, full out scared. _Idiot! _He scolded himself as they circled around the small office,_ she's not being serious, she won't hurt you, well, not hurt you to much. Hopefully she will know the word restraint, and if not your fuc- why did the weapon gleam?_ He looked over the top of her head, and a small rectangular window hung open above her, the curtains pulled and tied back, the main word there being OPEN. He ran forward, ducked under a slash from the kunai, jumped on top of the desk and dived for the window. He grabbed the curtain rack above the window and swung his legs forward, pushing himself through. It would have been quite grace full if it wasn't for his broad frame. His shoulders scraped along the metal framing, causing him to curse creatively, but he got through, and landed bent legged.

_Oh yeah, I'm cool._

People would have believed he was to, if he didn't start hoping around like a, I believe the term is a mentally challenged person and rubbing his shoulders like they were on fire.

Brown lines fell down, floating through the air. Now its amazing in these stories's how the "hero's" hand always shoots out and grabs floating objects that by all means shouldn't be able to be grabbed. Have you tried that in real life? It's _hard_, but for entertainment purposes, we will leave it, like this…

Out shot a hand and grabbed those brown lines, the hand pulled the hair close to a pair of dark blue eyes, those eyes began to widen, very slowly, until they looked like living versions of saucers. Sid felt the back of his head, fingers lacing in his dark brown hair. _Phew, no bald patch._ He straightened, and looked around. _Well, it seemed a good plan at the time._ It slowly dawned on him that he had no idea where to go now. He noticed a huge tower in the distance and began walking towards it, his reason being that it looked council-ish.

"/. How did he do that/." Asked Tiger, wonder showing in her voice as she placed back the Kunai from wherever she got it.

"/. The same way you would have done it. /." Replied Vulture with a tired sigh

"/.I wanted to know how _he_ could do it /." Tiger shot him a glare, well, a metaphorical one, seeing as you can't see her eyes… ANYWAY, carrying on.

"/. Well he's been training since he could add together. /." The Anbu's turned to her, heads cocked to one side "/. Well he has/." She defended "/. Probably got nothing on you guys but I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him. /."

"/. Hmmm, interesting kid /." Said Vulture in an approving tone of voice. Sarah smiled at him, and brushed of the look that Tiger was giving her. Her head was tilted with her arms crossed across her chest. If she didn't wear a mask Sarah was pretty sure she'd be smiling. Sarah sighed, _she noticed, why do the girls notice and not the guys? Damn dense that's why._ Vulture took off in front of the rest, Sarah between them and Tiger at the back.

"/. What about Sid/." Asked Sarah, looking back to the window, knowing he wasn't the best with directions.

"/. He'll be fine /." Said Vulture, opening up a thick steel door to the interior complex.

The long grey corridor went longer than the eye could see, cell spaced so they were close enough to maximize space, while far enough apart to prevent socialising. The one Sid and Sarah were in seemed to be a one of a few. Possibly over night cells with a warden placed in there. The grey walls were the inmate's only form of entertainment, apart from the sink/toilet combination in the corner and a sparse bed, often with no mattress on. The criminals watched them intently as they walked down the corridor; some even winked at Sarah; which caused the Anbu's to get closer to the terrified girl. They eventually got out, with Sarah practically holding onto the female Anbu's cloak.

"/. Ah, don't worry, nothing will happen /." Said Tiger, patting Sarah's head jokingly.

"/. Take a hell of a lot of force to break them bars /." Put in Vulture. Sarah looked at him like he said cows poop candy. Most of them looked like they ate metal bars for breakfast.

They began to walk again, heading towards a very tall and daunting building at the edge of town. It was a magnificent looking building, at least the same size as the Eiffel tower, but strangely more beautiful. It was painted red, with, well the closest Sarah could get to describing it was, a UFO shaped top. Windows went around the top and the beams that held them together were again painted white. The flat top was looked upon by four faces carved expertly into the mountainside.

"/. The four Hokage's /." said Vulture, her voice cutting her back to reality.

"/. What happened to them/." came a voice from behind. All three of them turned, and noticed Sid walking towards them, keeping a weary eye on Vulture, but instead of walking straight for Sarah, he walked up to the very women that wanted to kill him. He looked down at her (A/N in the Manga/Anime, the characters are surprisingly small, especially for how tall some people are nowadays. I've got a six foot four friend who's fourteen, so I figured I'd take heights from my friends and put them in there. ) eye slits, and stuck out a hand, smiling warmly.

"/. No hard feelings/." he asked, only a small note of worry in his voice. Tiger looked down at the hand, back at Sid, then back down.

"/. Ok /." she said, and grabbed his hand. With a quick movement she pulled him down to her level. Lacing as much venom as she could into the words, she said "/. Only because your so likeable though, you ass /." Which made the whole voice effects pointless. She let go and turned, leaving Sid to stand there, mouth agape and legs shaking.

_She is the scariest person alive._

"/. Those four faces up there were and are the greatest warriors this world has ever seen… /." Continued Tiger, putting that encounter behind her.

"/. Hierarchy by how strong you are /." Muttered Sid, shaking his head slightly as he jogged to catch up.

"/. … They built this village, making it into one of the strongest Shinobi villages throughout the five great nations. /."

"/. Shinobi/." Questioned Sarah, her tone surprised and slightly scared "/. That's how you fight your wars, with throwing stars and martial arts/."

Vulture's head turned towards Sarah, her footsteps still carrying her forward. "/. No /." Sarah sighed in relief "/. There's much more to it than that /." Sarah looked back at Sid with a worried look, who merely shrugged and carried on walking. That's Sid talk for; _later, now stop worrying so much woman. _She let it drop, for now, and followed the Anbu to the ever nearing building.

_Well, time to find out what'll become of us._

Well here it is, hopefully you will all enjoy, If not, tell me what I can improve on.

And I know it's pretty boring at the moment, but the political side is something that needs to be done.

When asked what they liked about the movie, they mostly say "Did you see when they kicked him through the wall then flipped after him? That was intense" or

"Awww, it was a lovely film, shame when that guy died though, I cried for hours afterwards."

Its never "Dude, did you see the way that guy talked his way out of funding a major oil company out in Iraq? Man that was awesome" because, well, I stands to reason, fight scenes or heart moving scenes tend to register more with us than a word debate.

And the china dolls, well, yeah they do. I once slept a friend's house whose mum had a thing for them. We camped down in the living room, and there was one the table next to me, so I moved it away from me so I couldn't see it, they always have freaked me out. Woke up the next morning and it was back on the table. I don't know if it was him or his mum screwing around with me, but I'm still terrified of them even now.

So yeah review please, thanks.


End file.
